Maria Robotnik (Prime Mobius)
Maria Robotnik is the deuteragonist of Lost and is seen as Shadow's little sister. She is a young female hedgehog brought back to life through Regenerative Experimentation and was known as Project: Memoria in beta stages. Appearance Maria takes the appearance of a young light-golden hedgehog with long quills with short bangs at the front that kink outwards. She also has dark blue eyes that match her dress, headband, and boots. She also wears blue rings around her wrists as well as typical white gloves, although hers are thin and she likes going without sometimes. She also has a slightly longer tail than most hedgehogs. Personality Maria is described as a gentle and caring girl full of heroic spirit, though she has moments where she is unsure, naive, insecure and otherwise childish and immature, much like any child. She cares deeply about her friends and doesn't like being a bystander during a fight, despite her pacifist way of thinking. She wants people to notice her for her strength and ability to hold her own, afraid of being discarded if she doesn't perform. She is also very in tune to her surroundings and hates things being too complicated, though she suspects foul play if things are too simple as well. Maria is also seen as a little sister to Shadow and acts a lot like it, sometimes being slightly annoying or looks forward to Shadow praising something about herself, giving her somewhat of an ego boost when he actually does. She sometimes fears she'll lose Shadow's attention but eventually discards this idea and just wants to mend Shadow's tragic relation to her "past" self, which she has no memory of but she feels sorry for Shadow because of this. However, when using her powers for a long period of time, her personality changes into a more serious, almost sadistic person, going so far as to destroy someone's already-dead body with her mallet before being snapped back to reality. During this phase, she's notably more aggressive and prone to outbursts and is more argumentative and violent than normal, almost like a mirrored personality switch. After a while though, this only happens after a long time exposure to the power of the Aqua Quartz. History Prior to Lost Maria wasn't originally a hedgehog; she was once a human. She lost her parents at the age of 6 and was raised by her grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik on Space Colony ARK due to Gerald's ongoing scientific research in bioweapons and immortality. However, not long after her 10th birthday, Maria was diagnosed with Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (or NIDS for short) that began drastically weakening her body. Desperate to save his granddaughter, Gerald began creating an "Ultimate Life Form" nicknamed Project: Shadow in order to find a cure. After many failures, Gerald was encountered by the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom from another universe. After a great deal of bargaining, Gerald obtained Black Arm DNA that helped him develop Shadow. However, Shadow was unable to cure Maria due to a failure in his design and was faced with termination. However, having made a bond with Shadow, Maria pleaded with Gerald to let Shadow live, which he did. For 2 years, Maria helped Shadow adapt to life, but the illness began taking its toll on her, both physically and psychologically, often staying silent for long periods of time and slipping in and out of depression, much to Shadow's dismay. After she turned 12, GUN raided the ARK due to fears of Shadow's powers. Maria, despite the fact that Shadow was trying to save her life, chooses to send him to Mobius alone, getting shot in the chest in the process from a rookie soldier. She spoke words of love and made Shadow promise to protect the planet. At some point, GUN obtained Maria's DNA and began experiments to revive her, although this has not been successful to date. Prologue Maria, codenamed "Project: Memoria", by Shadow and Rouge awakens 6 months after Infinite kidnaps and defeats Sonic. After she awakens, she is introduced to Rouge by Shadow but their conversation is cut short by Infinite, who accidentally causes the bunker to collapse while wiping out Metropolis forces. Infinite immediately takes an interest in her doubtful new body and mind and even muses on her existence before disappearing. Shadow then takes her to Resistance HQ where she is asked dozens of questions by the other members, although she notes it was only slightly overwhelming when Shadow pulls her aside and she even asks about Silver's and Blaze's relationship after seeing them argue. After Shadow and Silver return with a barely alive Sonic, Maria asks Shadow if he is OK and she is barred from participating in the watch rota due to her age. She joins Shadow when the alarm goes off and comments that her body feels tingly, which signifies them being transported to the Sky of Time by Aeon. Aeon then gives Maria an Aqua Quartz that grants her aquakinesis due to her being unable to defend herself. She and Shadow then enter a portal to the Eternal Winter Zone. Mission 1: Arctic Love Upon arriving in Snow Cap Village, Maria instantly feels something is wrong and feels intimidated. After Shadow plans to sort everything out by talking to that universe's Sonic but Maria displays disbelieve at the mission being so straight-forward. They then see Sonic freeze a young boy, Aiden, into a snowman and they hear the story behind Sonic's change in both alignment and personality, as well as hearing the true fate of Sonic's "insanity" as Zara calls it. Maria and Shadow then head up the Ice Castle and they successfully gain entry. Maria starts joking around and throws a snowball at Shadow but the two get distracted by a memorial to this universe's Shadow that King Sonic made in his memory. The two enter the castle and they meet with Sonic, only for Maria to say they saw what he did to Aiden earlier, freaking him out due to him having a crush on both his Shadow and the Shadow in front of him. Maria also quickly bonds with Princess Blizzard after meeting her, Queen Antarctica, Princess Flurry, and the mysteriously cunning Prince Gale. During a meeting in the hall after it is revealed Gale was the one who poisoned Sonic's tea in order to gain control over the planet himself, Maria assumes the mission is to defeat Gale and save Sonic. She reappears briefly after Shadow recovers from Infinite's attack and runs into her, with her alarmed but relieved that Shadow is alright. She then tries to thank Flurry after she kills Gale after he threatens them but is rejected. Following Sonic's death, Maria's persona changes to a much more serious person and demands answers, realizing that Zara's lust for revenge stems from her still-active romantic feelings, and that she blackmailed the council just so Sonic would move on from his Shadow and continue a relationship with her, only for her plan to backfire. Maria then uses her Water Lock spell to drown Zara but loses control over her powers and proceeds to smash Zara's dead body with an Aqua Mallet, only to be snapped to reality by Shadow. She and Shadow return to Aeon, Plate (from Sonic's crown) in hand and Maria forgives Aeon for hiding a Soul Plate from them and using the mission as a test of the two's abilities. Category:Characters Category:Heroes